Frissons d'hiver
by KuroganeNoFeari
Summary: C'était un matin d'hiver, froid et obscur. Sous les draps épais, une chaleur diffuse émanait du corps de Lea, et ce dernier se rapprocha un peu plus d'Isa, une idée bien précise en tête. [Lemon]


**Frissons d'hiver**

 **« Isa ! »**

L'azuré se retourna dans son sommeil, les sourcils froncés dans une moue contrariée. Il se décala à l'extrémité du matelas, la tête enfoncée dans l'oreiller. Il était rare que Lea se réveille tôt, et encore moins qu'il décide de se lever, mais c'était sans doute l'un de ces jours exceptionnels où même une pluie d'ornithorynques aurait été chose normale.

\- **Isa** , recommença de nouveau l'autre.

Le rouquin se rapprocha de l'autre adolescent avec lequel il partageait le lit, et posa doucement les lèvres dans son cou.

\- **Lea, rendors-toi, il est que six heures** , ronchonna l'autre en jetant un regard blasé aux chiffres rouges affichés par le réveil.

Il fit mine de ne pas sentir le baiser de celui aux cheveux rouges et referma les yeux en étouffant un soupire d'aise dans son coussin.

Bien décidé à avoir ce qu'il voulait, Lea écarta les couvertures des épaules de son ami qui frissonna au contact de l'air frais. En cette matinée hivernale, la couette épaisse était plus qu'appréciée, d'autant plus que les radiateurs présentaient parfois un disfonctionnement.

\- **Allez, Isa, s'il te plaît** , l'implora-t-il en embrassant sa peau entre chaque mot.

Le cœur de celui aux cheveux bleus accéléra légèrement son rythme, mais il se concentra pour le contrôler. Il referma les yeux et inconsciemment, il se blottit un peu plus contre l'autre garçon dont le corps irradiait d'une douce chaleur.

- **Isa** , souffla encore une fois Lea, insistant.

Il plongea les yeux dans ceux de l'autre, couleur de jade, qui venait de les rouvrir dans une tentative de dissuasion.

\- **Isa** , répéta une énième fois le garçon aux cheveux rouges d'une voix à peine audible. **S'il te plaît** , continua-t-il en posant la main sur son épaule pour ne pas perdre le contact visuel. **J'ai envie de toi…**

Ses doigts tracèrent lentement les contours de sa clavicule, et l'azuré détourna le regard d'un air agacé, luttant contre le sourire en coin qui menaçait d'apparaître sur son visage.

\- **Lea** , soupira-t-il sans grande conviction, **c'est pas le mo—**

Il ne termina jamais sa phrase, les lèvres closes par un baiser volé de l'autre jeune homme. Lea poursuivit un peu plus longtemps le baiser, jusqu'à ce qu'Isa accepte d'y mettre du sien, et ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un fin sourire satisfait. Il invita Isa à rejoindre le milieu du lit, une lueur espiègle dans les yeux.

Une fois qu'il eut réussi à convaincre son petit ami d'accéder à sa requête, Lea l'embrassa de nouveau, amusé et ravi. Il glissa une main sous l'épais t-shirt d'Isa, caressant distraitement les discrets muscles sous-jacents. Ses lèvres se posèrent une fois de plus sur celles de l'autre et ce fut avec un plaisir sans nom qu'il sentit l'extrémité de la langue de l'azuré effleurer délicatement sa lèvre inférieure. Il sentit ses doigts parcourir les côtés de son dos et un frisson d'excitation lui parcourut l'échine.

Quelques instants plus tard, il était assis à califourchon sur l'entrejambe de l'adolescent, le bassin en suspension à quelques centimètres du sien et un air d'insondable satisfaction sur le visage. Il se pencha en avant, frôlant du bout des lèvres la peau tendre du cou d'Isa, et sa langue redessina tendrement le tracé de sa pomme d'Adam.

Isa frissonna légèrement et poussa un léger soupir qui contenta grandement l'autre garçon. Ce dernier se redressa et posa les fesses sur les cuisses de l'azuré. Avec un regard aguicheur, il ôta son propre haut et laissa quelques secondes à l'autre pour admirer la vue, ce à quoi Isa ne put s'empêcher de pouffer.

\- **On va voir si tu ris toujours quand j'en aurai fini avec toi !** le menaça celui à la chevelure flamboyante, un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

L'azuré lui lança un regard de défi et il se redressa à son tour, le dos appuyé aux coussins dans une posture plus confortable pour ôter son t-shirt et supporter le poids de Lea sur son corps. Une fois débarrassé du tissu, ce fut à son tour d'arborer un sourire amusé en voyant l'air que venait de prendre le visage du roux, à mi-chemin entre l'émerveillement et la tentation. Il se recula légèrement pour attirer son visage contre le sien et l'embrasser, doucement et pourtant non sans une sourde passion. Vu son état doux et passif, le pauvre garçon devait encore être à moitié endormi.

Les yeux clos pour apprécier un peu plus l'instant, Lea choisit donc de prendre les choses en mains, ravi de ne pas être entravé dans sa tâche par celui qui avait longtemps été son meilleur ami. Il posa une main sur son torse, là où commençaient à se deviner quelques discrets abdos, et s'appuya sur l'autre jusqu'à ce qu'il soit confortablement calé parmi les oreillers. Sous ses doigts, la peau de l'azuré sembla s'embraser et il sentit sa respiration se faire plus hachée à mesure que sa main glissait vers l'élastique de son pantalon. Elle s'arrêta sous son nombril avant de se poser sur ses hanches, sa jumelle autoritairement posée sur l'épaule de l'astronome amateur.

Isa lui lança un regard indéfinissable avant de capturer ses lèvres, déterminé à garder sa lucidité un peu plus longtemps. Il caressa le dos du rouquin, partant des omoplates pour descendre le long de ses côtes et suivre sa chute de rein. Lui ne s'arrêta pas : habitué à mener la danse, il repoussa les vêtements qui couvraient encore la nudité du rouquin et ce dernier s'en débarrassa bien volontiers, les envoyant à terre d'un mouvement expert.

Celui à la chevelure de feu ferma de nouveau les paupières, frissonnant au moindre contact que lui offrait Isa. Les mains de ce dernier s'égarèrent le long de ses hanches, sur ses cuisses avant de remonter vers son postérieur en lui procurant des sensations délicieuses. Les doigts de l'azuré se glissèrent doucement entre ses fesses et Lea réprima un violent frisson en se jetant sur Isa pour l'embrasser. Il lui chuchota quelques mots à l'oreille et l'autre stoppa son geste d'un air étonné, puis amusé, avant de retourner caresser sagement le bas du dos du rouquin.

Luttant pour ne pas cambrer le dos plus que de raison, ce dernier embrassa la mâchoire de l'azuré qui sourit. Il embrassa le lobe de son oreille, le mordillant de temps en temps et s'amusa avec un plaisir non dissimulé avec la boucle d'oreille de l'autre jeune homme, songeant que la décision de ce dernier avait finalement été une idée brillante au vu des réactions que cela provoquait chez lui. Isa serra les dents, les joues très légèrement rougies, et son cœur battait si fort dans sa poitrine qu'il craignait que celui-ci ne s'en échappe.

Il susurra le prénom de son ami qui appuya un peu plus son bassin contre celui encore couvert de l'autre adolescent. Lea s'appuya sur le matelas et en profita pour se positionner un peu mieux au-dessus de l'azuré son visage était orné d'un sourire en coin qui trahissait le plaisir qu'il prenait à prendre les devants. Il posa les lèvres sur celles d'Isa, avide et pourtant maîtrisé, tandis que son autre main franchissait la maigre distance qui la séparait encore de son but. Il baissa lentement le pantalon du garçon, prenant soin de laisser en place son caleçon pour s'amuser encore un peu par la suite, et caressa la peau nue de ses cuisses en savourant les frissons qu'il sentait émaner de son amant.

Il lui adressa un sourire taquin et sa bouche retrouva sa place contre celle de l'astronome amateur, comme si elle y avait toujours été destinée. Les doigts d'Isa jouèrent sur ses côtes et ses muscles alors que le rouquin l'embrassait sous la mâchoire. Il remonta la main pour la poser sur l'entrejambe de l'azuré dont il sentit le cœur redoubler d'intensité. Sous sa paume, l'émotion d'Isa était palpable, et le garçon aux frisbees ne put s'empêcher d'afficher un sourire à la fois ravi et niais, l'un de ceux dont il était impossible de se débarrasser peu importe les efforts qu'on y mettait. Il effleura le cou d'Isa du bout des lèvres et en mordilla tendrement la peau tout en caressant doucement l'intimité de l'azuré à travers le tissu qui le dissimulait toujours à son regard.

Isa rejeta légèrement la tête en arrière tout en s'enfonçant un peu plus dans le matelas, les paupières à moitié closes. Il lâcha un soupir saccadé avant d'observer l'air ravi et empli de désir qu'arborait Lea sans même s'en rendre compte. Cette simple vision suffit à le faire fondre plus que de raison, et il passa lui-même un doigt sous l'élastique de son caleçon pour le retirer.

Lea l'arrêta dans son geste en posant la main sur la sienne. Il entremêla ses doigts à ceux d'Isa et descendit un peu plus bas, gratifiant son torse d'une série de baisers légers. Sa main libre se glissa sous les sous-vêtements sans pourtant s'en débarrasser et il poussa un peu plus loin ses caresses à un rythme lent dont il savait qu'Isa ne l'apprécierait plus encore très longtemps.

L'azuré étouffa un bruit satisfait et le rouquin parcourut son corps un peu plus bas vers le périnée tout en l'invitant à s'allonger plus confortablement.

Soudainement, Isa le repoussa de ses genoux et Lea lui adressa un regard mi-inquiet, mi-effrayé qui s'effaça tout aussi vite qu'il était apparu. La main toujours dans le caleçon de l'azuré, il prit un malin plaisir à le stimuler encore un peu alors que l'autre se redressait pour retirer ses derniers vêtements. Isa lui adressa un regard faussement agacé et son caleçon alla rejoindre celui de Lea au sol. Celui aux cheveux bleus esquissa un sourire et passa une main dans la nuque de l'autre pour l'attirer à lui à nouveau, nullement gêné par sa nudité.

Le rouquin concéda enfin à remonter sa main, non sans jeter un regard appréciateur à l'adolescent. Isa posa la main sur sa cuisse, provoquant une chaleur nouvelle dans le corps de l'autre et Lea colla soudainement son bassin au sien, ne laissant plus aucune place à l'imagination et encore moins à l'intimité. L'azuré passa les bras autour de la taille du roux, s'étonnant une fois de plus de sa finesse, et les laissa descendre jusqu'à ses fesses dans une étreinte plus sensuelle qu'auparavant. Il l'embrassa furtivement sur les lèvres, puis dans le cou, appuyant un peu plus ses lèvres chaque fois qu'il sentait Lea réagir. Celui-ci se pencha légèrement en arrière pour suivre des yeux les mouvements d'Isa, ne parvenant pourtant à en distinguer qu'une masse de cheveux d'un bleu profond qui lui caressaient la peau et provoquaient ses frissons.

L'azuré frôla ses clavicules du bout des lèvres et un sourire taquin s'y dessina lorsqu'il releva la tête pour rencontrer le regard du roux. Depuis le temps qu'il connaissait Lea, il avait connaissance de tous ses points faibles, sans _aucune_ exception, et c'était avec grand plaisir qu'il en tirait parti dès qu'il le pouvait. En l'occurrence, le rouquin possédait les mêmes points sensibles que la plupart des individus de sexe masculin, cependant il était encore plus sensible à certains endroits.

Il déposa quelques baisers le long de son sternum et il lança à l'adolescent un regard de braise lorsque sa langue effleura lentement son téton, sachant très bien l'effet que cela aurait sur celui aux cheveux rouges. Lea retint quelques tremblements et déglutit bruyamment, les joues colorées d'une teinte à peine rosée qu'il ne gagnait que dans ces moments-là, puis lâcha une expiration réjouie. Les dents d'Isa frôlèrent sa chair et il lutta pour garder ses moyens quand celui-ci manqua de lui laisser les marques de ses baisers de plus en plus intenses.

Un gémissement étouffé lui échappa et Isa embrassa chastement ses lèvres avant d'arborer un sourire ravi et un brin hautain de ceux qu'il avait lorsqu'il embêtait le rouquin avec succès. Lea poussa un soupir faussement agacé, les sourcils froncés dans une moue plus frustrée que ça soit déjà fini qu'irritée, et appuya sa main contre l'épaule du garçon pour l'allonger. Il se plaça au-dessus de lui, son genou exerça une légère pression contre le membre d'Isa, et il l'embrassa avec passion, leur langue entamant un ballet sensuel qui ne cessa que lorsqu'ils furent à bout de souffle.

Lea prit de nouveau la main de celui aux cheveux bleus et la cloua au matelas avec une certaine douceur. Il échangea avec lui un nouveau baiser tandis que ses doigts couraient sur son torse. Ils s'arrêtèrent sous la ceinture, presque hésitants, et celui aux cheveux rouges promena sa paume ouverte sur la virilité d'Isa qui étouffa une exclamation. Il la caressa un moment, appréciant même les ongles de l'azuré qui s'enfonçaient dans la peau délicate de ses fesses et de son dos, et son pouce traça des cercles sur l'extrémité de l'attribut.

De nouveau, Isa masqua sa plainte en répondant au baiser de son amant. Lea massa doucement le point sensible qu'était l'urètre, jusqu'à sentir l'autre sur le point de craquer. Il se pencha sur lui et l'azuré attira sa taille plus près de lui, leurs bassins se touchèrent et Isa ne put s'empêcher de mordre la lèvre de l'adolescent aux cheveux rouges, qui couina. Ce dernier se frotta à lui. Lea posa le front contre celui du jeune homme qu'il avait toujours connu et plongea les yeux dans ces iris de jade qui ne manquaient jamais de susciter diverses émotions en lui, de la colère au désir, en passant par la curiosité. Jamais, au grand jamais Isa ne l'avait laissé indifférent.

Du bout des lèvres, il lui rappela encore une fois tout ce qu'il représentait pour lui, un éclat rieur mais sincère au fond de ses prunelles. Isa plissa légèrement les yeux, touché, et l'attira dans une nouvelle étreinte. Il embrassa son cou quand Lea poursuivit un peu plus ses caresses enflammées, son corps suivant spontanément le mouvement qu'il lui imposait. Au moindre petit geste, l'azuré luttait pour maîtriser les gémissements qui menaçaient de s'élever, souvent en vain, et au plus grand ravissement de l'autre qui s'en délectait comme de la plus précieuse des musiques.

Bien vite – trop vite au goût d'Isa, sans doute -, un liquide chaud s'écoula le long de la main du rouquin. Isa lui lança un regard, haletant, mais celui-ci ne sembla pas s'en formaliser. Il caressa avec légèreté le torse blanchi de l'azuré et repoussa la main que celui-ci descendait le long du sien. Un coup d'œil à la table de chevet permit aux deux garçons de se passer un message et pour la première fois le visage d'Isa se teinta de rose et de confusion. Son complice de toujours lui adressa néanmoins un sourire éclatant qui fit – ô chose pourtant des plus improbables – redoubler les battements de son cœur.

Celui aux cheveux couleur de crépuscule se redressa sur les genoux pour ouvrir le tiroir. Il pesta lorsque celui-ci résista et serra un peu plus les dents quand la main de l'azuré remonta délicatement l'intérieur de sa cuisse, de plus en plus haut, prodiguant à Lea des frissons incontrôlables.

Une fois l'objet recherché en main, il se replaça au-dessus de son petit ami qui ne cessait ses douces caresses. L'esprit totalement ailleurs, les mains tremblantes et le cœur menaçant de quitter son corps, Lea mit deux bonnes minutes pour enfin parvenir à ouvrir le – maudit- tube de lubrifiant. Les doigts d'Isa effleurèrent doucement la peau de ses bourses, taquins, et le rouquin jura une nouvelle fois en fermant les paupières.

Le premier remonta finalement la main jusqu'au ventre de l'autre et s'appuya un peu plus contre les oreillers. C'était bien la première fois qu'il autorisait Lea à prendre les devants, et il ne saisissait que maintenant l'ampleur de la situation.

Tendrement et avec une légère appréhension lui aussi, le rouquin se pencha sur son ami pour l'embrasser. Il posa une main sur sa hanche pour s'empêcher de trembler, à la fois d'anxiété et d'excitation, puis incita Isa à adopter une position plus confortable. Il caressa l'arrière de son genou et le bleuté replia lentement ses jambes de chaque côté. En y prêtant attention, Lea pouvait voir le cœur d'Isa battre dans sa poitrine. Il le toucha du plat de la main, comme absorbé, puis sourit encore à l'autre adolescent d'un sourire sincère et plein de promesses.

Son souffla chaud chatouilla les joues d'Isa, et ce dernier sentit le bout des doigts de l'autre garçon effleurer avec une certaine pudeur le contour de ses fesses. La substance gluante le fit frémir mais il passa outre, cherchant à détourner l'attention de son amant pour le mettre plus à l'aise. Celui aux cheveux bleus fut parcouru d'un frisson qu'il ne savait s'il fallait qualifier de délicieux ou de violent lorsqu'il sentit Lea frôler le cercle de chair qu'il convoitait tant. Il l'effleura doucement tout en se penchant pour embrasser l'azuré, cherchant à déceler le bon moment. Isa lâcha un léger bruit lorsque la première phalange du rouquin s'insinua en lui, et ce fut sa respiration hachée qui elle devint presque douloureuse. Il passa la main sur le bras de celui qui l'avait réveillé, impatient, et ce dernier imprima à sa main un léger mouvement qui ne manqua pas de lui donner des sensations fortes.

Leurs souffles se mêlèrent et celui aux cheveux bleus dissimula son visage contre l'épaule de l'autre tant qu'il le pouvait encore. Il plaqua fermement les mains derrière les omoplates de celui aux commandes et ne put empêcher un râle de franchir ses lèvres quand Lea ajouta un doigt au premier. L'azuré se crispa légèrement et l'embrassa avidement, autant que le manque d'oxygène le lui permettait. Désormais, il avait une petite idée de ce que ressentait le rouquin à chaque fois...

Quelques gémissements s'élevèrent lorsque celui-ci effleura sa prostate du bout des doigts et à partir de ce moment il ne put plus les retenir, entrecoupés par des halètements rauques et saccadés.

Avec un sourire en coin, Lea récupéra sa main et la posa sur la hanche de l'azuré. Il s'essuya légèrement sur les draps et caressa doucement la peau du jeune homme, des côtes aux cuisses. Il embrassa son poignet, un éclat rieur mais profond dans les prunelles et adopta une position plus confortable en relevant légèrement le bassin d'Isa. Il se recula légèrement pour déposer une série de baisers sur son torse, jusque sous son nombril. Son souffle chatouilla le membre d'Isa qui frissonna violemment. Leurs yeux se croisèrent et leurs pensées résonnèrent en écho comme s'ils ne faisaient plus qu'un.

Celui aux cheveux rouges l'embrassa tendrement, ses lèvres descendirent le long de son cou et l'azuré rejeta la tête en arrière lorsque Lea entra en lui. Il laissa librement échapper les sons qu'il ne pouvait plus contenir, et ne se réjouit même pas de la maison déserte dont tous deux profitaient ce jour-là. Son esprit était uniquement concentré sur le moment présent, sur les gestes de Lea et sa présence qui emplissait tout l'espace, la galaxie et son monde tout entiers.

Il serra entre ses doigts les pans de draps qu'il avait à portée de main et son bassin suivit le rythme imposé par celui de Lea, allant à sa rencontre chaque fois qu'il le pouvait et en demandant toujours plus. Les lèvres du rouquin se posèrent sur lui à de nombreuses reprises tout comme ses mains continuèrent à caresser l'entièreté de son corps tout le temps de l'acte, y creusant des sillons de braise qui fourmillaient toujours longtemps après le passage du rouquin.

Lea s'enflamma vite, les nerfs mis à rude épreuve depuis son réveil, et il mordilla de nouveau la peau de l'adolescent aux cheveux bleus alors que celui-ci se faisait violence pour ne pas lui laisser des cicatrices encore plus marquées.

Celui aux cheveux rouges se retira, couvert de sueur et haletant, mais ne délaissa pas Isa pour autant. Ce dernier posa une main dans sa nuque et l'embrassa avec douceur, l'autre main posée dans le creux de ses reins le temps que son cœur se calme. Leurs deux corps pressés l'un contre l'autre avec une infinie tendresse exprimaient ce besoin vital mais muet qu'ils avaient d'être ensemble.

Isa poussa un doux soupir et tourna de nouveau le regard vers les chiffres indiqués par le réveil. Il avait eu l'étrange et enivrante sensation que le temps avait suspendu sa course, qu'il s'était écoulé au ralenti, et le retour à la réalité ne lui ôta pas le moins du monde cette impression d'harmonie qu'il éprouvait alors.

Il haussa un sourcil en tentant d'initier une conversation avec Lea, mais celui-ci avait déjà succombé aux charmes de Morphée. Il s'attarda sur la courbe de son dos et les chatouilles que lui prodiguaient ses lèvres posées contre son cou, puis passa les bras autour de l'endormi.

Lea était capricieux, certes, mais il fallait bien l'avouer… Parfois ça n'était pas une mauvaise chose.


End file.
